Life is Like a Box of Chocolates, with a Few Psychos Mixed In
by GimmeCheeseOrIDie
Summary: Umm I suck at summaries so here it goes... A girl named Sierra is visiting her crazy friend Megan in LA going to check out colleges. Her life seems pretty normal (sort of, Sierra and Megan are both crazy mofos) until Sierra meets her YouTube crush, Jordan Maron. I'm sorry about this summary... RATED T FOR LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: HEY GUYSSSSS OR GIRLS! Ok so this is my first story so I would appreciate reviews (hint hint)… umm… WHAT DO YOU SAY HERE? *awkward silence* I'm gonna go now…. Bye... **

I stared out of my window, bored out of my mind. When was the plane going to land? I want to be a pilot when I'm older, so being bored on a plane is a little worrying for me. I guess I was just depressed about my bestie moving a whole two states away. My bestie's name is Megan, who lives in LA. She had moved there not long after Skydoesminecraft, a.k.a. Adam had. Megan has a serious crush on Adam, and I mean a _serious_ crush. Sometimes I wondered what her true reasons of moving there was, but I'm pretty sure Adam's the only reason that girl gets up in the morning. As soon as we landed my phone rang. The caller ID said Megan Graymore. I quickly answered with a spontaneous, "HAY GURLLLLLLLLLL!" I tried not to laugh my head off as all the people on the plane just stared at me with judging looks in their eyes.

*le timeskip*

"OMG HAIIIII! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN LIKE, FOREVER!" Yep, that was me, greeting Megan at the airport pickup.

Weird and crazy ways of talking is kind of our special thing. "I've missed you so much!" Megan replied. Megan had grown out her hair to a medium length. I've always envied her blackish-brown hair. It even has little hints of red when she's in the sun. She was wearing a maroon University of California sweatshirt with black yoga pants and white tennis shoes. She took off her sweatshirt to reveal an 'I Fucking Love Twilight' shirt. As for me, well I was wearing my signature USA t-shirt with the American flag on the front, a pair of jeans, and some neon blue and orange tennis shoes.

We got in the car and began to talk. "So, seen your little Adam around here?" I said with a smirk.

Megan blushed and punched me in the arm. "SHUT UP! No, I haven't seen him…"

"You didn't even find his house? Didn't get any clues on Twitter either?" I asked.

"Nope," she said. "I haven't got a clue."

We drove back to Megan's house talking about boys, fangirling, almost getting into car crashes fangirling, and cows. We then arrived at Megan's house.

As we were bringing my bags inside, Megan yelled, "OMG SIERRA, LOOK! IT'S JORDAN!"

"Who?" I asked. I don't know many Minecraft YouTubers. "

CAPTAIN SPARKLEZ YOU FREAKING IDIOT!"

I looked over to where Megan was pointing, and I saw him, the one and only Jordan Maron.

**A.N: I HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER TELL MEH IF YOU DID AND I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD AS MUCH AS I CAN BUT I'M LAZY AND I PROBABLY SHOULD'VE USED PUNCUATION IN THIS SENTENCE BUT WHATEVS BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: HI MOMMY I'M BACK ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! **** And also, Sierra is me (don't judge Jordan is so hawt and perfect and I just had to) and Megan is DeadTuber… Yes she is really that crazy in real life…. **

It took me a while to realize exactly what was happening. First, I stood there drooling like a cow, then I started fangirling really hard that caused me to start foaming at the mouth.

"OMG GO TALK TO HIM!" Megan screamed.

"Shhhh, he might hear you!" I said. "And... I don't really want to go and talk to him right now..." I looked down and blushed.

"SCREW THAT, I'M TAKING YOU OVER THERE AND YOU GUYS WILL MAKE OUT WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Megan started pushing me over to Jordan.

Thoughts started racing through my head, '_What if Megan embarrasses me again? Whatever, she always does that… Just laugh it off, Sierra, laugh it off no matter how weird it is.'_ Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the most beautiful face in world, besides my own of course.

"Hi!" Megan said to Jordan. "This is my friend Sierra and she kinda has a little crush on you!"

I practically died when Megan said that. Why did she have to be so… Actually nevermind…

"Oh really?" Jordan asked. He winked at me and I turned as red as a tomato.

"Yeah! Sometimes she even makes out with pictures of you when she thinks I'm not looking!" Megan said.

"I do not!" I protested. "She's lying," I said to Jordan. "She's just a bit… Special?"

"I get what you mean," Jordan stated. "I have friend that do things like that all the time. Well I have to get going now. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, see you!" I said. I was trying so hard not to fangirl I must've looked like I was about to have a heart attack.

"THAT WENT GREAT! EXCEPT THAT YOU GUYS DIDN'T MAKE OUT BUT THAT'S OK I'LL SAVE THAT FOR NEXT TIME!" Megan screamed at me.

What was I going to do with her? Oh well. I'm not dead yet so I must be doing something right. I wasn't too thrilled with Megan saying I made out with pictures of Jordan (which is a complete lie btw), but otherwise I think that talk went pretty well! Hopefully I'll be able to see him again, when Megan's not around (sorry Megan ) and we can chat a little more.

"SIERRA! STOP DAYDREAMING ABOUT DOING DIRTY THINGS TO YOUR FUTURE HUSBAND AND LET'S GO!" Megan yelled. "WE HAVE THINGS TO DO!"

Those 'things' that we had to do were checking out a bunch of different colleges. One of the reasons I was visiting Megan was to check out different colleges I was considering. I personally wanted to get into the University of California, and not just because Megan was going there… She also informed me that Jordan went there too, but I'm actually not sure about that part. I got in Megan's car and we drove off to the university. The whole time Megan had her perverted face on and was talking about me and Jordan's 'future.'

"OMG I'M SOOOO GLAD THAT JORDAN IS WHITE! THAT WAY YOU TOO CAN HAVE LITTLE HALF WHITE AND HALF INDIAN BABIES TOGETHER! THEN MY LIFE WILL BE COMPLETE!" Megan talks about that stuff waaayyyy too much for her own sanity. I didn't want to admit it, but part of me wanted that to come true one day….

**A.N: HAIIII I'M BACK WAS THAT A GOOD CHAPTER? And Megan actually does want me to get married to a white dude and have half Indian babies in real life too! HEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHE BAIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: HAIIII EVERYONE I'M BACK! I just want to thank everyone for reading this story because it's my first one. So… hearts for all! 3 I APPRECIATE IF YOU SEND FOOD! No jk I don't want food…. NOT THAT I DON'T LIKE YOUR FOOD OR ANYTHING! I JUST DON'T WANT FOOD TO ARRIVE AT MY HOUSE! I'm getting off topic… Anyways back to the story!**

As me and Megan arrived at the college I was still daydreaming about Jordan's face. That beautiful face…. What was I doing? I sound like some creepy stalker! Megan snapped me out of my daydream by yelling, "LOOK MOMMY IT'S MY SCHOOL! I HOPE I GET JELLYBEANS I LIKE JELLYBEANS!"

"Oh my god, Megan… You don't even like jellybeans…" I said. Like seriously, I don't know how I've survived this… Well, I'm equally crazy… "YES JELLYBEANS I LIKE JELLYBEANS IS THAT DUDE FROM TOY STORY HERE? YOU KNOW WOODY THE COWBOY? I WANT TO MEET HIM!"

"OMG I SEE HIM! WOODY! HOW'D YOU GET OUT OF ANDY'S COLLEGE? IS THIS ANDY'S COLLEGE THEN?" Megan and I ran over to a garbage can and we started talking to it like it was Woody. Honestly, how did we graduate high school?

Once we were done doing our random acts of stupidity, Megan showed me around the campus. "And over there is where the dorms are," she explained. I was entranced at how big the college was.

"How do you find your way around this place?" I asked.

"Well, it's really not that hard once you do it once. Just go to your classes and nowhere else!" she said.

Once we were finished and we were walking back to the car, there was a sight that made my heart stop. Jordan was standing by his car talking to his friends. Of course his car had to be parked two spaces away from ours. I have to have the worst luck in the world. Megan suddenly stopped and put her pervert face on and that's how I knew that she saw Jordan too.

"Megan, if you go over there, I swear you will wake up breathing from a tube," I threatened. But of course she paid no attention to me and dragged me over.

"HI JORDAN IT'S ME AND SIERRA AGAIN REMEMBER? SHE'S THE ONE WHO HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!"

"_Oh no, not in front of his friends!" _I thought.

Jordan motioned for his friends to leave. There was a few snickers and a few "OOOOO, Jordan has a girlfriend!" Jordan just laughed it off and walked over to our car.

"Well hello there again, ladies," he said. "So, do you guys go here? I've never seen you on campus before."

"Well actually, Megan goes here, not me," I said. "I'm just checking this place out because I'm considering going here next semester. Do you go here or are you just visiting your friends?"

"Yep, I go here! It's a great college, you should really apply to come here!" he said. "Maybe we could even be roommates!" He saw Megan's perverted stare at me and him when he said that, and he added a hasty reply. "As friends, I mean."

"Nice save," I said. He laughed and I blushed. "_He actually laughed at me! Wait, is that a good thing?" _I wondered. "Yeah, that would be cool!"

"OK ENOUGH WITH THE BOYFRIEND GIRLFRIEND TALK!" Megan interrupted. "Seriously, I wish you guys would just have a baby together already. I NEED MY HALF ASIAN BABIES!"

I face palmed. Jordan looked slightly uncomfortable. Megan was still going on about how she will teach my children swear words when they turned 5.

"Umm… All righty then…" Jordan said awkwardly. "Well I'll see you later, Sierra. You too, Megan!" Right when he was about to get into his car, he came rushing back.

"What is it, Jordan?" I asked.

"Well, I was kinda wondering…" he stammered. "If you would want to come over sometime?" I almost barfed out all my rainbow fangirl feels. "Megan could come too! It would be fun! Just call me sometime." He handed me his number and said goodbye. As I walked back to the car I was in shock. I was going to be hanging out with one of my all-time favorite YouTubers!

"Why did Jordan call you back?" Megan questioned.

"He said that I could call him sometime if we wanted to hang out. He also said you could come to if you wanted." I was still petrified about what just happened. "OMG SCREW THE BEING CALM THIS IS THE BEST MOMENT OF MY ENTIRE FRICKING LIFE!"

Megan looked like she was about to rape someone. "Yes, yes… This is all going according to plan…"

All I did on the car ride home was get creeped out by Megan's face and read Jordan's number over and over again. "_Yes," _I thought. "_All this just might be going according to the plan."_ Well, my plan at least.

**A.N: HAIII EVERYONE AGAIN! DID YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER? SIERRA AND JORDAN WON'T START DATING UNTIL LIKE… LATER, BUT SOMETHING INTERESTING HAPPENS IN THE 4****TH**** ONE! ;) BTW I LIKE CAPS LOCK IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE ANYWAYS BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Hey sup dudes! Or dude-etts (however you spell that). I just realized we reached 100 views! I know it's not really a lot but… Thanks! And obviously I've finished another chapter! And I'm not extremely hyper while writing this! It's a miracle! … Yeah I have nothing to say. I will keep trying to update every day. Key word: trying. Don't kill me if I don't…. ANYWAYS BAIIIIIIII**

I couldn't believe it! I called Jordan and he said for me and Megan to meet him at the little coffee shop down the road from the university! I was so excited I felt like I could poop rainbows! He also said he 'knew someone Megan might like' and I quote what he said. When I told her this she got all excited and couldn't stop smiling. I wonder if she might have an idea on who it was. I decided to let it be a surprise.

As soon Megan and I arrived at the coffee shop I spotted Jordan. He spotted us and greeted Megan with his charming smile. I have to admit that sparked a little pang of jealousy in me, but it instantly disappeared when Jordan pulled me into an unexpected hug.

"It's so good to see you again," he whispered. That earned him a perv stare from Megan.

"It's nice to see you too," I said. "Where's this guy you said Megan might like?"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about him in that touching moment," Megan said, her face a mixture of excitement and another unexplainable emotion.

"Oh shut up," I said, smiling and blushing.

"In the bathroom," Jordan said. As if on que, the bathroom door opened and out popped skydoesminecraft.

"Hi!" he said as he came over. "You must be Sierra!" he said to me. He looked at Jordan and smirked. Jordan just glared. "And this beautiful young lady is Megan, right?" he said to Megan.

Megan looked dumbfounded. "U-uh… Y-yes," she stuttered. "You're Adam," she said.

"Yep, that's my name," he said. "Why don't we order and sit down?"

After we all ordered and got our coffees we sat down at a table and began talking about random stuff.

"So, Megan, I've heard that you watch my videos! That's so cool!" Adam said enthusiastically.

"Umm, yeah," she replied. "I've been subscribed since the beginning! I try not to fangirl though." Me and Jordan rolled our eyes at each other.

"What are you talking about?!" I said. I was getting payback for her saying I make out with pictures of Jordan. "You fangirl whenever you hear me say his name. Sometimes it's even a different Adam, like that one creepy guy we had in our class that year."

Megan gave me the death glare. I just smiled innocently and took a sip of my coffee. Adam laughed it off and said, "Don't worry, I don't hate you."

"Good," Megan said. Then she said something that made chills go up my spine. "So Jordan, do you have a girlfriend?" "_OH HELL NO DID SHE JUST SAY THAT?" _I thought. This has turned into an all-out war.

"No, I don't!" Jordan said quickly. "I mean, I did, but we broke up a long time ago." I breathed a sigh of relief. Yes, he was single! Oh no, I'm sounding like a creepo stalker again….

We talked and talked for about an hour, and then Jordan and Adam had to go record their videos. They walked us out to our car and we said goodbye.

"Bye, Adam!" Megan said.

"Bye, Megan!" Adam replied. "It was nice meeting you, we should do this again! I really had fun." This sent Megan into a hysterical fangirl attack when Adam turned around. She was literally foaming at the mouth in the car.

Me and Jordan just stared at her, a bit creeped out. "Does she always do this?" Jordan asked.

"Yep," I said. "Well I had a really fun time today."

"Me too," Jordan said. There was an awkward silence. I didn't notice at the time, but Megan started creeping up behind Jordan like a psychopathic killer.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!" she yelled. Jordan screamed like a little girl and hid behind me. What a man. "JORDAN, IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO MAKE OUT WITH HER THEN JUST LEAVE! People these days…." There was just a really awkward hug between me and Jordan and then Jordan walked off to his car.

"MEGAN ELIZABETH GRAYMORE! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled. Megan looked kind of shocked. Mainly because I almost never swear, especially not to her. "JORDAN WAS ABOUT TO KISS ME AND YOU RUINED THE MOMENT! HE MIGHT NEVER WANT TO KISS ME AGAIN AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"I'm sorry," Megan squeaked. "I didn't think about it I guess."

"WELL YOU SHOULD BE SORRY!" I screamed. "IT'S GONNA TAKE AN AWFUL LOT FOR ME TO FORGIVE YOU!" At that point there were tears streaming down my face. I plopped into the car and stared out the window for the whole car ride, saying nothing. I was never going to forgive Megan. Never.

**A.N: ER MAH GAWD THERE'S SOME DRAMA UP IN WHERE? UP IN HERE! Sorry… I had to… But anyways…. What'll happen next? I personally have to clue if Sierra is ever going to forgive Megan… I guess you'll just have to find out when the chapter comes ;)**

**I WANT HOT WINGS ANYWAYS THANKS ALL FOR READING MAH STORY IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME 3333 HEARTS FOR ALLLLL THANKS AGAIN FOR READING AND REVIEWING BAIIIIII**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: HAIIIIII JUST AN FYI BUT THERE'S NOW POV'S! SO PAY ATTENTION MAH STUDENT OR ELSE YOU'LL BE LIKE WHAAAATTT?**

**Sierra's POV:**

Ok, so it's been two days since I got mad at Megan and I haven't talked to her since. She's tried to make it up by doing nice things for me, but it's not working. I've been thinking a lot the past few days, and I figured the only way to stop Megan was to get her back. I spent hours thinking up the perfect plan… and I've got it. I've arranged a date with her and Adam at the park and right when they're about to kiss, I'll interrupt them like she did to me. Let's see how she likes it. Now for the first part of my plan; to start talking to Megan again. I walked into the living room where Megan was fangirling over some creepy fanfiction she was reading. That brought back some good memories from high school… We were sitting on my couch reading SkyLox fanfiction. I was covering my eyes, trying to protect my sanity, and Megan was fangirling and laughing till she couldn't breathe. Good times…

"Hey, Megan," I said.

"Hey," she said. "Are you still mad at me?"

"No," I replied. "I could never be mad at you!" I pulled my fake smile. "And as a 'I'm sorry' for yelling at you, I got you a date with Adam in the park!"

Her whole face lit up. "You didn't have to do that for me, but… Thanks!" She pulled me into a hug, which was unusual for us, since any kind of physical contact between us is uncomfortable… We're such weird friends.

**Megan's POV: **

I couldn't believe it! Sierra got me a date with Adam! And after all I did to her! I'm so thankful!

***The day of the date…***

I rushed as fast as I could to the park down the street. I was so excited before I left I started to fangirl! I spotted him standing underneath a tree, his hair blowing in the breeze… He was so perfect, I don't know why Sierra calls him ugly all the time, I mean, look at his face!

"Adam!" I called. "I'm here!" His face immediately lit up when he saw me.

I ran over to him and he gave me a hug. He smelled like cinnamon buns… It might seem weird but he did… Kind of made me hungry… What was I doing, thinking about food when I'm on a date with frickin skydoesminecraft?!

"Hi, Megan!" he said. "I've been so excited for this date! Fluffy even told me to quit talking about it or else he would punch me!" That brought such a big smile to my face! We started walking and talking about Minecraft and other random things we both like.

"So… Megan…" Adam said. I could tell he was feeling a little bit awkward. "What kind of things to do like to do?"

"Well, mainly I like to play Minecraft and browse YouTube," I replied. _"What the heck, Megan?"_ I thought. _"Make yourself sound cooler! Wait, no… I'm subscribed to him, he'll probably think I'm lying…"_

"So basically just what I do!" he said. "That's awesome!"

My heart almost jumped out of my chest. "Maybe we could play together sometime?" I asked.

He smiled and said, "That sounds great! We can play Cops n' Robbers!"

"Seriously? That's my favorite game of like, all time!" I said enthusiastically.

Just then, right at the _perfect_ time (note the sarcasm), I tripped over a rock. Everything started going in slow motion and I thought about how stupid I was going to look. Not about whether my arm would get smashed to little tiny pieces, but how stupid I would look and feel after I got up. I closed my eyes and waited for the hard and unforgiving ground to smash against me, but… it didn't. I felt a pair of hands catch me and I looked up. It was Adam.

"What, I don't get a thank you?" he said jokingly.

I smiled. "Of course you do! Thanks, Adam!" I had to be blushing so hard… I wonder if it was noticeable or not… Just then Adam did something I wasn't expecting. He started leaning in closer, and closer, and closer. I closed my eyes knowing what was happening and waited for the moment.

**Sierra's POV:**

Ok, so I've kinda been stalking Megan and Adam throughout their whole date… I'm not creepy, I swear… I've been watching everything and so far it's been going perfectly. I saw Megan trip over a rock she didn't even notice was there. She must be having a really good time on that date. I might not even want to ruin it for her… Nah. What can I say? Sorry, Megan! I was watching their every move… Then they started leaning closer and closer together. I smirked. This was the perfect part. I got up, walked over, grabbed Megan's shoulders, started shaking them and yelled, "HEY! ARE YOU GUYS GONNA KISS? THAT'S NICE! NOW JUST MAKE OUT SO I CAN SEE IT BETTER!" Megan and Adam were both staring at me in shock.

"Sierra?! IS THAT YOU?" Megan yelled.

"Yep," I said. "This is what you get for breaking my kiss with Jordan!" I said with a smile.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Megan yelled. Adam was just sitting there speechless. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?" Megan screamed.

"Payback," I said simply. "I felt that you deserved it." I directed my attention to Adam. "I'm sorry Adam, but I had to do this."

"Uhh… No problem?" he said, looking very confused. "But what exactly happened between you two anyways?"

"I'll tell you later," Megan told him.

"So now we're even then!" I said. "Oh, and Adam? One more thing. Megan reads Skylox."

"What?!" he said. "I HATE SKYLOX! IT'S DISGUSTING!"

Megan stood there looking uncomfortable. "Well, I'll stop if you don't like it," she said. "It wasn't that good anyways…"

"Seriously?" I questioned. "Megan, you love that stuff. Remember that time you forced me to read it and you were laughing your head off?" Megan and Adam looked like they couldn't exactly comprehend what just happened. This was probably enough revenge. I mean, Jordan would probably try to kiss me again… I hope…

I flounced away with a triumphant smile on my face, leaving Megan and Adam with their mouths hanging open. Mission accomplished.

**A.N: Hey guys, I just wanted to say thanks for everyone who's reviewed… and just plain viewed I guess. IT MAKES MEH HAVE FEELS. Anyways I want to thank DeadTuber because she's been making suggestions and helping me with da story… and she also requested an author's note so…. Umm say hi to DeadTuber… SAY IT!**

**DeadTuber: HEY GUYS THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM DEADTUBER, AND YES, IT IS REALLY ME, THE PSYCOPATHIC GIRL THAT WANT HALF-ASIAN BABIES. THIS STORY IS AMAZING AND NEEDS MOAR REVIEWS SO YOU BETTAR REVIEW OR I'LL USE THE POWER OF SKYLOX, MEROME, TRUELOX, SKYMU, SPARKANT, ANNNNDDDD IANTHONY! HAVE A FANTASTIC FUCKING THURSDAY!**

**Me: Umm well it's not Thursday now… BUT IT WAS WHEN I WROTE THIS OK! DON'T JUDGE MEEEEEEE! I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR OVER 200 VIEWS! LIKE SERIOUSLY? OMG I WAS FREAKING OUT WHEN I SAW THAT! 3 LOVE YA'LL (NO HOMO) KAY BAIIIIIIIIII**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Haiiiii everyone! Yes, I'm sober today... Except Megan just texted me this sentence that umm… Never mind. Anyways last night me and Megan recorded Sims 3… WE'RE CALLING THE CRACK GIRLS PLAY SIMS 3 because it felt like we were high…. So yeah check out her channel, it's called DeadArtFilms! YEAH DEADARTFILMS CREW *virtual highfives Megan*! So anyways enjoy the chapter… Something real interesting happens here…**

**Sierra's POV: (A.N: Also it's a couple months later)**

I just got back from me and Jordan's date at the movies. Nothing really happened though… Oh well, he probably has to work up all his confidence to kiss me again. Thanks a ton, Megan. -_- Adam and Megan haven't really gone on any dates since the last one I ruined. Oh well. Things will go back to normal soon. I also decided to join the University of California! Maybe now me and Jordan can "study" together. ;) This year Megan joined the varsity volleyball team and I joined the varsity tennis team. It's going to be so cool to see each other play! University life has been pretty boring though, I wake up, go to my classes, study, and go to bed. Occasionally me and Megan get together and just get hyper and play games on her computer when we should be studying. SUCH COOL KIDS!

"So, have you and Adam hooked up again yet?" I asked.

"Nope," Megan replied as she gave me the death glare.

"Haha, yeah sorry about that." Later I was going to talk to Adam and tell him to ask Megan out. She was getting a bit… Crazier than usual without Adam to keep her sober. I seriously don't know how he does it because when she's around him, she's normal!

**Adam's POV:**

I don't know what it was about her… She was so perfect at everything she does! I was watching Megan practice volleyball with her team before her first game. She had to be the best on the team! A few minutes later practice was over and I was staring at Megan in awe. Was it possible to be that good at a sport? "_Oh, no, she's caught you staring at her!"_ I thought to myself.

I started to walk over to her. "You were amazing!" I said. "I'm definitely coming to see you play tomorrow." She blushed and looked at the ground. Man, she's so cute when she blushes.

"Umm… Sure…" she said, avoiding my gaze. "_What was she so hesitant about? She likes me, right?"_ I thought. "_Did I say or do something wrong?" _

"Well I'll see you there, Adam," she said. She gave me a small smile and walked off, leaving me feeling confused and a little heartbroken. Maybe she was stressed about the game and school. At least, I hope she was.

**Sierra's POV:**

It was the big day! Me and Jordan were sitting on the bleachers in the gym waiting for the game to start. The whistle blew signaling the game was starting. I sat on the edge of my seat, never taking my eyes off of Megan and her team. A couple hours later the game was finished and we won 20-3. It was all because of Megan, she almost always scored the points for her team. Just then, I saw someone that made my heart skip a beat. It was Connor, my middle school crush. I hid behind Jordan hoping he wouldn't see me but of course, he did. I quickly ran over to Megan, dragging Jordan along with me.

"Oh my god! You were amazing!" I said.

"Yeah!" Jordan commented. "Now Sierra will have to be just as good as tennis as you are at volleyball!" I punched his arm jokingly.

"We'll just have to see next week then," I said.

"OMG SIERRA LOOK WHO IT IS!" Megan screamed. Uh, oh. She's seen Connor. How does she even remember him? Well, I still had a little crush leftover from 6th grade and she would never let me forget it.

"Who?" Jordan asked. That made my blood run cold. Megan saw me turn pale and smirked.

"It's Connor," she explained. "Sierra still has a little crush on him from 6th grade, and from the looks of it, he still likes her too!" I buried my face in my hands, not wanting to see Jordan's reaction.

"Oh," Jordan said bluntly. "Well, let's go then." But right as I was turning to go out the door, I felt a hand grab my shoulder and of course, Connor had caught up to us. I took a good look at him. He still had his blond hair and gray-blue eyes, but he had changed. Changed from being just being plain cute, to being one of the most attractive guys I had ever seen.

"Umm. Hi, Sierra," he said, blushing. Jordan put his arm protectively around my shoulder. "Who's this?" he asked gesturing to Jordan.

"Oh umm this i—" I started to say.

"I'm Jordan," Jordan interrupted. "Come on, Sierra, we should get going."

"Can we wait a little?" I asked. "I want to catch up with him for a little."

"Fine," Jordan agreed.

We talked about what we have been up to since middle school and basically, everything!

"Sierra?" Connor asked. "I have something to tell you… I've liked you for a long time, and I mean for a long time. Remember in 6th grade when I winked at you?"

"That long?" I said, surprised.

"Yep," he said. I felt Jordan stiffen next to me and he unwrapped his arm from my shoulder. "Anyways, I was wondering… Would you be my girlfriend?"

At that point Jordan turned and walked away. I didn't know what to say. Megan was in the background foaming and fangirling. She was determined for us to be together from the start, I still had feelings for Connor and he had feelings for me… It's a win-win, right? Jordan had managed to somehow slip my mind.

"Yes," I said. "I will be your girlfriend." Connor's face lit up and he wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I was so nervous would say no!" He kissed me and we walked hand-in-hand out of the gym. At this point Megan was on the ground choking on her own spit and Jordan was nowhere to be seen. I had a little tug of regret in my heart for leaving Jordan, but this was someone I've like for my whole life! I hope I made the right choice.

**Jordan's POV:**

I turned and started walking away from Sierra and Connor, my face burning with anger. How dare Connor come and ask Sierra to be her girlfriend, how dare Sierra not say anything about it, and how dare Megan be sort of happy about it when she was the one who introduced me and Sierra in the first place! I stormed away from the gym, the last thing I heard before I broke down in tears was Sierra saying, "Yes."

**A.N: OMG THIS CHAPTER GAVE ME SO MANY FEELS WRITING IT I JUST CAN'T EVEN OMG AHHHHHHHHHH ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING THIS WAS SO DRAMATIC LOVE TRIANGLE MEGAN AND ADAM OMG BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII *hyperventilates and dies with foam coming out her ears***


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: So ummm…. HAI I JUST PLAYED MINECRAFT WITH A BOY AND TWAS FUN AND UMM YEAH HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPPIE MY FRIEND! OMG DRAMAAAAAAAAAAAA LLAMAAAAAA MMM KAY SEE YA AFTER THE CHAPTER!**

Jordan's POV:

It's been a week since Sierra and Connor started dating and I haven't come in contact with Sierra ever since. Every time I see her I walk in the opposite direction. As much as I want to forgive her, I can't. I wonder how she's doing with her ever so perfect life.

Adam's POV:

I really want to ask Megan out on a date but she has still been ignoring me… I wonder what's going on. Is she seeing someone else? Probably not, because I haven't seen her with any other guy except her stalking Sierra and Connor on their dates. I decided to finally just go visit her at her college and ask her. As soon as I got to the college I asked the dorm advisor (A.N: I have no idea how colleges work don't kill me) and asked for Megan's room number. I think she was sharing a room with Sierra but I'm not sure.

Sierra's POV:

I was so excited for me and Connor's date today like you couldn't even believe it. Almost as excited when I had a date with Jordan… Never mind about that, Connor was coming over today! So basically we were just going to sit in my dorm and play Xbox together… So eventful I know, but I was still excited. Just then I heard a knock at the door. I rushed over to the door, but not before Megan came racing out of her room foaming.

"OMFG YOUR DATE'S HERE!" she squealed.

"I heard that," Connor said through the door. "Megan, are you foaming again like in middle school?"

"No…" Megan replied and backed away from the door.

I laughed and opened the door and there stood Connor. He was wearing a white sweatshirt and blue basketball shorts. He flipped his hair and came inside.

"Hello there my little bunny!" he said tousling my hair. Bunny was his nickname for me. It always put a smile on my face and made Megan flash a perv stare his way. The thing about Connor that I liked was that he didn't mind all the teasing. I mean, he put up with Megan when she always said we would get married! He didn't do that with other girls… At least I didn't think so.

*LE TIMESKIP MAH CHEESE PUFFS*

Me and Connor were snuggled on the ground playing Halo 4. It was our favorite game and the only one where I didn't die every ten seconds. As we were playing I saw Megan out of the corner of my eye "spying" on us.

I nudged Connor and said, "Prepare for Megan." He winked and we went back to playing the game. Just when I was about to kill Connor (in the game not in real life lol) Megan slipped on the some paper on the ground and fell with a large bang.

"CRAP!" she yelled. She got up and ran over to us. "So, when are my little half Asian babies going to be made? I want to be there when it happens and get it on tape."

I face palmed my knees so hard that I smashed my eye in. Connor blushed and said, "Umm… Not anytime soon?"

"DARN IT! I'm going to get some water," she said. Me and Connor stared at each other and shrugged. It's not like we didn't know this was going to happen. It happened even when we weren't dating so we were kind of used to it.

Connor yawned and said, "It's getting a little late. Could I stay the night?" (A.N: No, nothing bad happens here, I promise ;) WELL FINE DON'T BELIEVE ME *runs away crying* Oh yeah I forgot Sierra and Megan's dorm is a pretty big one because… I wanted it to be…)

"Yeah, sure," I said. "But you're sleeping on the couch."

"DARN IT AGAIN!" we heard Megan yelled. I rolled my eyes and I started getting a bunch of blankets for the couch.

"Ahh, whatever I'm sleeping on the floor next to you," I said. "It gets a bit tiring sleeping in the same room as Megan all the time. Don't tell her I said that."

Connor laughed. "OMG! I JUST HAD THE MOST AMAZING IDEA!" he said. He then started whispering to me. "When Megan goes to bed, we'll pretend that we're… doing things… uhh… we'll make "special noises" to freak Megan out." (A.N: The special noises are… umm… you know the noises you make when you create babies… DON'T JUDGE THEY DON'T ACTUALLY DO IT THEY'RE PRETENDING TO JUST DIDN'T WANT ANY CONFUSION OK BAI)

"That is the most disgusting and weirdest thing I have ever heard," I said with a smirk. "Let's do it."

Later that night Megan was getting ready for bed.

"ALL RIGHT GUYS DON'T DO ANYTHING BAD OVER THERE, I LIVE HERE TOO YOU KNOW!" she yelled.

"WE WON'T!" Connor yelled back. We smiled at each other and couldn't help but laugh.

I set up some blankets on the floor for me and Connor got onto the couch.

"Ok," he said. "Just turn off the lights and we can get this prank started." I turned off the lights and crawled under the covers. We then proceeded to make loud rustling noises by kicking the covers everywhere. I made thumping noises by banging my fist against the floor, just loud enough for Megan to hear, but not for the neighbors. That would've been awkward…

"OH YEAH! OH, CONNOR!" I yelled, trying to be as sexual as possible. We were trying to hold in our laughter as best as we could.

"OH, SIERRA!" Connor yelled. Megan rushed into the room with a camera yelling, "WAIT, WAIT, I NEED TO GET A GOOD ANGLE!"

Connor and I burst out laughing and left Megan with a confused look on her face.

"OMG MEGAN YOUR FACE!" Connor said. "WE WERE JOKING!" Megan closed the camera and went back to bed with a blank expression on her face. After she went back to bed me and Connor fell asleep giggling and trying not to wake up the neighbors.

*THE NEXT MORNING*

I woke up to Connor making toaster waffles on our crummy little counter.

"I thought that I would make some breakfast because you were still sleeping," he said.

I looked over at the time. 1:30 pm. I slept for a whole 12 hours! I looked over at my phone and saw I had a text from Megan. '_By the way, I forgot to tell you my brother, Seth, is visiting for a week! I'm picking him up from the airport now… Make sure you and Connor aren't making babies when we get back." _it said.

"Connor!" I said. "Come read this text Megan sent me." Connor came over and read the text.

"Oh… Well I better get going then," he said.

"Nooooo," I whined. "Stay? Please?" I did puppy dog eyes.

"Oh jeez, not the eyes," Connor said. "Fine. I'll live with you," he said sarcastically.

"I'm not asking you to live with me! I'm just asking for you to stay because… I have no reason…"

Connor smiled. Just then I heard the door open. It was Megan and her little brother, Seth. Seth was 15 years old and was in his first year of high school.

"So this is Sierra's and my dorm!" Megan said, leading Seth into the main area.

"Hi, Sierra," Seth said. "Ummm… Megan, who's that?" he asked, pointing to Connor.

"Oh that's Connor. He and Sierra both "did it" last night." Seth's eyes widened with horror.

"Don't believe any word she says, she always lies and thinks weird thoughts!" I screamed to him.

He acknowledged me with a nod. "Hi, Connor," he greeted.

"Hey," Connor said.

"I'M GOING TO GET SOME KAEL AND APPLE JUICE!" Megan said. She always makes this stuff and it's absolutely horrifying. At that moment there was another knock at the door. "I'LL GET IT!" Megan screamed. She ran over to the door and opened it. I heard the glass shatter as the cup hit the ground. Me and Seth rushed over and I realized who it was. Adam was standing in the doorframe, and I knew that Megan wasn't going to be able to escape this encounter.

**Megan's POV:**

I felt the glass slip out of my hand and hit the floor. I didn't bother cleaning it up though, I was still in shock. Seth appeared behind me and I hoped he wouldn't say what I knew he was going to say, but as usual, it didn't work.

"Hey, isn't that skydoesminecraft?" he said.

"Go away, Seth," I grumbled.

"Who is that?" Adam asked. "Actually no wait, save it. That's why you have been avoiding me. He's your new boyfriend!" My eyes widened in disbelief. How could Adam think that?

"But Adam, he's not m—" I started to say.

"Whatever, just don't talk to me anymore," he said, storming down the hall. I watched as he turned the corner and left. Great. I let the one guy I like think that my little brother was my boyfriend. College was a disaster so far.

**A.N: Hey doodz I JUST WANTED TO SAY THANKS FOR ALL THE FREAKING VIEWS IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME AND I KNOW I SAY THIS EVERY TIME BUT I JUST WANTED TO SAY IT THIS TIME TOO! Anyway, DeadTuber wants to put in an author's note from her again… SO HERE SHE IS SAY HAI DEADTUBER OH YEAH SHE CAN'T HAHAHAHAHAHHA!**

**DeadTuber: ****HEY GUYS ITS DEADTUBER, I AM SO FUCKING HAPPY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER, IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL I FLIPPED MY TABLE READING IT. LITERALLY. I LOVE IT SO FUCKING MUCH. LIKE, OH MAI GAWD. I JUST CAN'T EVEN DESCRIBE HOW MUCH I LOVE IT EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEKK ANYWAYS, I'M DEADTUBER, AND HAVE A FANTASTIC FUCKING TUESDAY!**

**GimmeCheese: Hai it's me again I would also like to give a big thanks to DeadTuber because she has helped me so much throughout this story and has supported through everythang! BAIIIII**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: HAI EVERYONE I JUST REALIZED OMG ALMOST 500 VIEWS! ER MAH GERD! THANK YOU! ANYWAYS DA NEXT CHAPTA I HAD CANDAY!**

**Megan's POV: **

Adam hasn't been talking to me. Now I know how Sierra feels with Jordan. Except I don't have a boyfriend,Adam just thinks I do! Honestly, some of the same things happen to us around the same time and it's a bit creepy. It's now winter break and I am out of school for now. **(A.N: Again, I have no idea how colleges work…. Do they have breaks? I feel stupid…) **I have been trying to find Adam for a long time now, and Sierra has been helping me, but I haven't had any luck. I decided just to spend the rest of Christmas break in my dorm. I wasn't going to visit my family, we don't talk much and Sierra wanted to spend Christmas with Connor this year. *does epic rapeface* Sierra and I just sat lounging on the couch making fun of that show, "Pretty Little Liars."

"OMG! WHY DON'T THEY JUST PUT A TRACKER ON HER PHONE! THEN THEY'LL KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" Sierra screamed. Yep, this is what we do for fun. "I'm going to get a snack," Sierra said.

She left and came back with a giant family sized chip bag. "Seriously?" I said.

"Yep," Sierra said, and started opening the bag. "I NEEDZ MAH NUTRITION!"

"Yeah…. Nutrition…" I replied, grabbing some of my "absolutely disgusting" kale and apple juice.

I jumped when I heard a knock at the door. Like seriously, who knocks that loud?

"I'LL GET IT!" Sierra yelled. "CONNOR!" she squealed, jumping up and hugging him. That gave me such a massive fangirl attack that I choked on my juice. I spat in the sink and went to the door.

"Hey, are you guys watching Pretty Little Liars? I _love_ making fun of that show!" Connor said.

"YES!" Sierra said as she ran over to the couch. She pat the seat next to her. "COME SIT WITH US!" she gestured.

It made me smile that she was so happy with him. I swear if Connor does anything to hurt Sierra, he's a dead man. I ran over to the couch a sat down.

"I LIKE TO ROLL DOWN HILLS." Sierra shouted. Connor burst out laughing and I did the biggest facepalm possible.

We sat there making fun of that show for the whole marathon. Right at the end, Connor said that he had some news to tell us.

"Umm… Guys… I have to tell you something important. I'm transferring colleges," he said.

Sierra's eyes widened in disbelief. "You're… leaving?" she said, tears threating to stream down her face. "But… You can't leave… It's Christmas." At this point the tears were freefalling down her face.

"What?" I screamed. "You can't leave now! You and Sierra just started dating! Can't you see she's devastated?!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a choice," Connor replied, hugging Sierra. "My parents are pulling me out of this college because I got a scholarship somewhere else; even though I said I wanted to stay. I know I can't let them control my life, but this is something I don't have a say in. I'm really sorry."

"I just… I can't believe your leaving… But when?" Sierra said, sniffling.

"A week after New Year's Day," he replied.

I was speechless throughout this whole conversation. I couldn't believe it. The one person that I thought would be good with Sierra was moving away. My friend had the best luck in the world.

"I need some fresh air," I said, and walked out to the courtyard. I sat down on a bench and breathed in the crisp winter air. I loved the cold. Someone else sat down on the bench next to me. I snuck a glance and gasped. It was Adam.

Adam quickly looked over and said, "Uhh, I better get going. Bye." He started to walk quickly over to his car, but I caught up to him.

"ADAM FISHER! GET BACK HERE!" I yelled. He stopped and turned around.

"What do you want?" he asked exasperatedly.

I planned out the words I was going to say inside my head. "Adam, I'm not dating Seth."

"SO THAT'S HIS NAME!" Adam cried out.

"ADAM SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" I yelled at him. "Seth is my brother, not my boyfriend."

Adam's eyes widened in realization. "Will you forgive me for walking out on you like that?" he asked.

"I forgive you," I said. "So… Do you think we could hang out sometime? To catch up?"

"About that," Adam said. "Megan, I have a girlfriend." I felt my world implode around me, but I kept my cool for as long as I could.

"Ok. That's fine. I better be getting back to my dorm now. See you around." I said. I turned around and walked away. I wasn't crying, which surprised me, in fact, I couldn't actually feel anything at all. It's like I had no emotions anymore.

When I arrived back at the dorm, Connor was gone and Sierra was lying on her bed.

"So Connor left?" I asked.

"Yep," Sierra said. "He said he was really sorry and that he needed to go to swimming practice. I didn't even know he did swimming until now… We still had so much to learn about each other and now we can't." She collapsed back onto the bed and laid there, a blank stare in her eyes. "So, what were you up to," she asked as I sat down next to her.

"Well, Adam has a girlfriend," I said casually. Sierra shot up and started at me.

"Really? Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I said, looking her in the eyes. "I really am. Don't worry about me."

"But you've liked him forever! You're not ok, I know it." She replied. "Come and sit down. We can be lonely together and eat junk food all day long."

I agreed and sat down. "Fine, but you can eat the junk food; I'll stick to my juice." That earned me a smile.

"Megan I don't know why you think that juice is good," she said.

**Adam's POV:**

I walked back to my car, feeling like crap. I should've known that Megan wouldn't date anyone else! But now that I was dating Chelsea, I couldn't just dump her like that; she meant so much to me. But did Megan mean more to me than Chelsea did? I liked both of them the same, how could I choose one?

Just as I was about to get into my car, I got a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and there stood Connor, Sierra' s new boyfriend. I've heard about him from some "outside sources" but never met him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he said. "Megan's talked about you and I need some advice and I thought that I could ask you."

Megan's talked about me before? Maybe I made a mistake hooking up with Chelsea. "Yeah? What's your question?" I asked.

"Well, I'm moving, and Sierra's really sad about it. I don't know if I should break up with her or not… I mean, I don't want to break up with her, but I don't want me holding her back from moving on about me." He said.

Why was he asking me this? I didn't know anything about this kind of stuff, but I gave it my best guess.

"Well, I don't think you should break up with her if she means a lot to you. Don't make that mistake." I replied.

"Thanks," he said, and walked off. I didn't know what exactly just happened, but I just got in my car and drove away. I hope he didn't do anything stupid like I did.

**A.N: OMG SOMETHING EXCITING IS GOING TO HAPPEN SOON! BTW I'm sorry I haven't been uploading that much, I've been sick and I really didn't feel well to write so… I'M TRYING MOMMY! BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: OMFG ALMOST 700 VIEWS! THAT'S 100 MORE THAN….. THAN SOMETIME AGO! THANKS SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE THAT'S REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, AND FAVORITED! I'M SO HYPER BECAUSE I JUST SAW SOME OF DEADTUBER'S NEW STORY GO LOOK AT IT LOOOOOOOOOOOKKKK AT ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT CAUSE IT'S AWESOME AND I BET SOME OF YOU ARE WONDERING MAN, DOES SHE EVER USE A PERIOD INSTEAD OF EXCLAMATION MARKS OR MAKE THE SAME SENTENCE SUPER LONG AND THE ANSWER IS SOMETIMES SO YEAH BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**Sierra's POV: (BTW they're in Megan's house now the story explains it a bit more just an FYI)**

"I HATE MY LIFE!" Megan shouted. I rolled my eyes and continued making my sandwich. I got over Connor leaving and decided to make the best of the time I had with him. Megan however, wasn't coping too well with her situation.

"MEGAN! SHUT UP AND COME WATCH THIS MOVIE WITH ME ALREADY!" I yelled back. I had a surprise for her and I had to get her out of her room sometime. The one thing that she wanted most was a pet ever since her old dog had passed away, and I made it my mission to get her one. We decided to move out of our dorm and move back into Megan's house since the college wasn't that far away and didn't allow pets.

We were about to watch Twilight: Breaking Dawn. We liked to make fun of Bella's expressions and I liked to stare at Jacob. He's the only decent looking one in the movie. TEAM JACOB 4 EVER! After we were done watching the movie, Megan went back to sulking in her room. This was the perfect time to get the puppy. I was going to adopt it and keep it in the garage until I got Megan out of her room.

"Megan! I'm going out to hang with Connor for a little bit!" I said.

All I got in response was this, "Meaaarrrgggg!" I facepalmed and drove off to the adoption center.

They had tons of puppies there, from little Chihuahuas, to humongous Saint Bernard's. I recalled Megan saying what her perfect dog was.

*Le flashback*

"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!" I yelled, dancing like a maniac. **(BTW I DON'T OWN THAT SONG BUT CHECK IT OUT IT'S HILARIOUS AND AWESOME)**

"GUESS WHAT DOGGY I LIKE?" Megan screamed to me.

"WHAT KIND OF DOGGY?" I asked.

"I LIKE GOLDEN RETRIEVER MIX PUPPIES!" Megan said. She then ran away and left me dancing and screaming.

*Le real time*

A lady greeted me as soon as I walked inside. "Hi, how may I help you today?"

"Hi there! Do you happen to have any golden retriever mix puppies?" I asked.

"Hmmm… Let me see…" she said. She started browsing the various pens. "Ahh, here we go!" She picked up an adorable puppy. "How's this one?" she asked.

"It's perfect," I said, smiling. The puppy looked at me with big, innocent eyes. It was so adorable! "Wait a minute; is this a girl or a boy?"

"Girl," the lady said. "Now all you have to do is fill out the adoption papers and you'll be on your way!"

I filled out the papers and took the dog back home. "Now, what should we name you? How about… Mimi! Yes, that's perfect!" I put the puppy in the garage and ran to go get Megan. "Now stay here until I come back," I said to the puppy.

"MEGAN! COME OUT HERE! I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" I pulled a blindfold out of my pocket.

"Ugh, fine," she said. "What's the surprise?"

"You'll have to see!" I said. "Now just let me put this blindfold on, I don't want you seeing."

"WHYYYY?" Megan pouted.

"Just be quiet and let me lead you to… to where the surprise is," I said. I lead Megan to the garage and took off the blindfold.

The puppy ran up to Megan and started jumping up and down and pawing at Megan's legs.

"A PUPPY!" Megan squealed. "THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!" she said, hugging me. "Is it a girl or a boy?"

"A girl! Wow, it sounds like you just had a baby or something…." I said.

"Don't be creepy," Megan said.

I laughed. "Her names Mimi," I said. Megan looked at me with tears in her eyes. Mimi was the name of her old dog.

"Thank you," she repeated. We brought the puppy inside and I left her to play with it when I realized I forgot a collar.

"Megan? Do we have a spare collar anywhere?" I asked.

"Yeah, Mimi's old collar is under my bed, we can use that!" she said.

I looked under the bed and found the collar, but another thing caught my eye. A bunch of little small plastic packages in a pile next to the collar. I pulled both of them out and studied the little bundles. I read the labels and I realized what they were. They were condoms. **(A.N: THIS WAS DEADTUBER'S IDEA I'M SO SORRY IT WAS HILARIOUS THOUGH)**

"MEGAN!" I yelled. "GET IN HERE NOW!"

Megan ran in as fast as she could. "What?" she saw me holding up the condoms and blushed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH CONDOMS?" I screamed.

"Oh those," she said calmly. "Those are for a health project."

"WHAT KIND OF A PROJECT IS THIS?" I asked.

"Don't ask me, my professor wanted everyone to bring a bunch in. He didn't say what for."

I hesitantly shoved the condoms back under the bed. "Ok then…. Let's put this collar on Mimi…"

*Le timeskip a day later CAUSE I CANNNNN*

"Hurry up! We have to meet Connor at the fair!" I yelled down the hall. Connor invited me to go to the local fair today over the phone and said that Megan could come also. She didn't want to go, but Connor convinced her otherwise.

Megan, being the perverted person she is, said, "WELL WHY NOT HAVE A THREESOME BEFORE YOU GO! :D

I even heard Connor facepalm over the phone.

"MIMI I'M LEAVING! DON'T BE SCARED I'M COMING BACK!" Megan yelled to Mimi. Man, she really loved that dog. I should be her god for giving it to her, but I wasn't. Sad face. I could've made her get me sodas!

As soon as we got to the fair, I searched the parking lot for Connor. "THERE HE IS!" I screamed.

I ran over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Megan looked uncomfortable. "I hope there's no more where that came from," she said. I laughed.

"No promises," Connor said.

"WHERE SHOULD WE GO FIRST?" I yelled.

"OMG WE SHOULD GO TO THE BIGGEST ROLLER COASTER THERE IS!" Connor yelled back.

"YES THAT IS THE GREATEST IDEA EVER AND WE CAN PUKE IN EACH OTHER'S MOUTHS!" Megan said. An awkward silence fell throughout the whole parking lot and everyone was staring at Megan. "Umm… We should probably get going…" Megan ran towards the entrance and we started chasing after her.

"DON'T WORRY, I SHALL CARRY YOU!" Connor yelled, and slung me over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed, but he didn't listen and kept on running.

"SAY UNCLE!" he said.

"NEVER!" I replied. By that time we were at the entrance and he put me down. We got a lot of strange looks from little kids and their parents, but we didn't care. YOLO, right? No? Ok… *awkward silence*

We immediately spotted the biggest roller coaster. It was called the Spine Breaker and had to be at least 300 feet tall. To be honest, it was terrifying, but I took a deep breath and we stepped in line. For the first day of the fair, the line was pretty short and there was almost no one on the ride. I guess it looked too intimidating. It went up really high, then took a steep plunge and had lots of loops, twists, and turns to follow. I was nervous, but I always get nervous before these rides. They always end up being fun though.

We got on the ride, me in the middle, Megan on one side of me and Connor on the other.

"This is going to be epic," Connor said.

"No kidding," I said.

"KITTY CAT!" Megan squealed. I looked at Connor and laughed. Megan always knew how to make my nerves disappear. Did that sound sexual? I hope not… It probably did…

I heard the announcer say the ride was starting in "3…2…1… Enjoy the ride, and one tip: Don't die." Wow… Such awesome advice for riders. I gripped Connor's hand. "I'm scared…"

"It's ok," he said. "I'm here for you."

"MAKE IT STOP!" Megan yelled. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

She meant the lovey dovey stuff me and Connor were doing, but a park employee ran over and said, "Ma'am, are you sure you want to get off?"

"Umm… No… I'm fine," Megan said. When we started going up the hill we burst out laughing, which didn't help with the fact we might barf and our stomachs started to hurt.

As we got to the top of the hill, the drop loomed before us. We started to descend down the hill. "OH SHIT!" I yelled.

"HELP ME GET ME OFF OF THIS THING!" Megan screamed.

"I HOPE WE DON'T SEE MY LUNCH!" Connor said.

We screamed as our stomachs jumped in our throats and we rocketed down the hill. As we hit the twists and turns my head was banging against the side of the handles and I wondered if I was getting brain damage. I brushed off the thought as I realized I couldn't get more insane than I already am.

We got off the ride and everyone was shaking.

"Oh. My. God," I said. "That was the best ride I have ever been on." Everyone nodded in agreement.

*LE TIMESKIP MAH CRUMPETS*

I munched on my pink cotton candy as we explored the fair. We went on tons of other rides, and Connor won me a stuffed bear, but now we were going to go on the ferris wheel. By this time is was 8:15 and the fair was about to close, but we didn't care. #YOLO AGAIN RIGHT? No… Again? Seriously, just go with it.

"I hope we don't stop at the top, I hate heights," Megan said.

"It'll be fine," Connor said. "Plus, we get a great view!"

We climbed onto the ferris wheel, me in the middle, Connor on one side, and Megan on the other and we slowly started going around and around. Much to Megan's dislike, we ended up stopped at the top. Connor was right though, it was a breathtaking view. You could see everything from up here! The lights of the city were twinkling in the distance.

"It's beautiful," Connor said. He turned to me. "Just like you." He looked into my eyes and I knew I was blushing. I could picture Megan dying and choking on her spit in the background and I smiled. We started leaning in closer and closer until… the kiss. It was like fireworks were going off in the sky and everything was perfect. I heard Megan groan softly in the background but I ignored it. Nothing could ruin this moment.

We broke the kiss and I was certain I was as red as a tomato.

"SOMEBODY CALL THE FUCK POLICE!" Megan yelled. "CAUSE SHIT'S ABOUT TO GO DOWN UP IN HERE!"

I grinned from ear to ear. This was the best day of my life. We got off the ride when I felt Megan freeze beside me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Did you see something?"

"Yes…" she said.

"WELL WHAT IS IT?" I demanded. Megan shakily pointed over to the concessions stand and I saw what she was looking at. Adam and Chelsea were kissing and feeding each other popcorn and stuff. It was honestly a traumatic sight. I nudged Connor.

"I see it," he said. The next thing I knew I saw Megan run off into the distance.

"Shit," I said. "MEGAN GET BACK HERE!" I yelled as loud as I could, but she kept running. "We're going to have to chase her," I told Connor.

"Fine," he said. "I need the cardio… I think…" **(A.N: HE SWIMS HE'S NOT FAT I REPEAT HE SWIMS!)**

I ran in the direction she was headed and pushed through the crowd. I have to admit I hate running and it's not exactly easy holding cotton candy and a stuffed animal, but I didn't care. I couldn't abandon them on the ground…. They were too precious… My preciouses…. We ran and ran until we found her crying under a stoplight. I crouched on the ground beside her.

"Hey," I said. "It's ok. Adam will realize he made a mistake and break up with her."

"NO HE WON'T!" Megan yelled. "I FUCKING HATE CHELSEA I HOPE SHE DIES!"

When it comes to anything about Adam's girlfriends, I knew Megan meant what she said. I just hope she didn't do anything stupid and ruin her relationship with Adam forever. I guess we'll see.

**A.N: HAI I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER! BTW THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY REAL FEELINGS FOR CHELSEA I THINK SHE IS REALLY COOL AND PWETTY AND SO YEAH. BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY EVERYONE! DEADTUBER HERE! Yeah, I know, you all are probably like: WHAT THE FUCKING CRAP ARE YOU DOING ON SIERRA'S STORY? Well, I'm fucking it up for her :P JK, JK! I was kidding….. Kinda…. O_O**

**We decided to trade stories for once, she'll be writing a chapter for my story, Young Love: Searching for You (The sequel of Young Love) and I'll be making my own chapter for this story, which belongs to her. **

**Don't hate, our writing styles are different, she does more humor than I do, I usually write depressing shit…. I'M SORRY!**

**Anyways, enough with my rambling, Enjoy chapter 10!**

Sierra's POV

I tried to comfort Megan, but nothing helped, after finally seeing Chelsea and Adam- it broke her completely. She seemed to not want to do anything, she refused want to eat, drink, sleep, or pretty much do anything. Honestly, I never thought that she'd be so distraught by seeing Adam with his girlfriend, this whole time I thought she had viewed her feelings for him as a celebrity crush… I am so dumb.

"Megan? Do you need anything?" I poked my head into her dark room, "Can I get you something? Anything?"

For the last week Megan had been sitting huddled in the corner of her room under the desk she used to record and do art, only leaving to use the bathroom- which wasn't often anymore since she hadn't really drank or eaten anything for the last few days. Megan just frailly shook her head "No, just leave me alone."

Frustration bubbled up inside me, "Megan," I said with more force "You need to do something, you can't just sit there 24/7."

My depressed friend didn't reply, so I just left and slammed the door. Why was she so stubborn?! My god that girl… I don't even… I snapped open a soda and took a seat on the soft white couch, watching some weird TV that talked about teenage pregnancies. (LOL, DOES ANYONE GET THAT REFRENCE?! EHEHEE XD)

I needed to do something, if this kept going on Megan could die. It seemed like hours had passed as I sat there contemplating what I should do to help Megan. But I suddenly jumped at the sound of knocking at the front door. Who could that be?

Walking over, I yanked the door open to see Jordan. He looked almost startled to see me here. "Oh! Uh… Hi Jordan!"

Jordan nodded to me and I saw him strain to look inside the house. "Where's Megan?" He asked "I need to see her…"

I tilted my head to the side "What? She's fine….Kinda… okay, not really." My voice petered off and my eyes widened in horror as the last words slipped out.

"Is she okay?! Adam told me to check on her… He was worried that she'd react badly about Chelsea." My (Friend?) said, his eyes clouded over with an emotion I couldn't comprehend. Jealously struck me hard in the gut- did he like Megan?!

Jordan seemed to sense my feelings, because he smirked "I'm only doing this for Adam. I don't like Megan that way…" His eyes seemed to be shadowed over with sadness, I to some degree felt the same way… But I had Connor, I must ignore my feelings for Jordan.

Jordan's POV

I gulped nervously as Sierra lead me towards Megan's bedroom. Not that I'm scared of her- okay, maybe I'm a little scared of her- but I was frightened at what I'd find.

"She's in there, it's going to be really dark, but I'd suggest not turning the light on." Sierra instructed, she was biting her lip, I could tell something was bothering her, but she obviously didn't want to share her feelings with me.

The wooden door creaked open as I pushed it lightly, peeking in- I saw that Sierra was right, it was pitch black, I could barely make out the outline huddled in the corner of the room. It shifted for a moment as I closed the door quietly.

"Jordan? Why are you here?" Megan's voice made me cringe, I've never heard her like that before. Most of the time she's loud, happy, and being absolutely terrifying. Now she's hugging her knees in the dark, her face obscured by her dark curtain of hair. She looked gaunt and depressed to a whole new level, and exhaustion and pain were evident as she squirmed in her hiding spot. "….Jordan? Seriously, why are you here?" Megan repeated herself.

"Well…. I was just stopping by and decided to say hi." I lied through my teeth, I had the feeling that if I told her that Adam sent me Megan would kick me out of the house instantaneously.

Her chuckle was bitter and raspy "Oh Jordan, do you think I'm _that_ stupid?" I flinched as she continued, her voice growing harsher with every word uttered "I know that _Adam_ sent you... and I don't need his pity." Adam's name was spat out like poison. Why was Megan so emotionally and mentally unstable all of the sudden? How could _Adam _have done this?

Nothing came out of my mouth, I honestly had nothing to say about her comment. She was right, I had been sent on the behalf of Adam, and she wanted nothing to do with him. I sighed "Look, Adam did send me here, but that doesn't mean I can't worry about you. Have you been eating or drinking?"

Megan shook her head, "Adam wouldn't want to see you like this." I whispered to her, hoping that would make her understand.

It did the opposite.

"Adam cares _nothing _about me!" she hissed "He probably thinks I can go rot in a hole, which is what I plan to do! Now_ get out_. I don't want to talk to you again." Her eyes were blazing with anger.

My angered friend stood up, stumbling a bit before shoving me hard. "Get the _fuck _out of my house." I was surprised by her strength and a little hurt by her treatment, but I nodded and trudged out of her dark room. "I HATE ADAM!" I heard her muffled voice holler from the other side of the door.

"What happened?" Sierra saw me sulk out of Megan's bedroom "I heard yelling, did you say something to anger her?"

I didn't answer, I was too shaken by Megan's physical and mental state. "I need to go talk with Adam." I muttered, as I was putting my shoes back on and walking out the door, Sierra's hand grabbed my arm. "Not so fast," She said, defiance sparking in her gaze "I'm coming with you."

~Le Time Skip/ Sierra's POV~

It was really awkward standing in front of Adam's house with Jordan. I mean…. Really awkward…

Adam finally came to the door, with his baggy t-shirt and pajama pants. "Why the hell are you two here at 10pm? I was about to go to sleep."

Jordan glared at Adam "Shouldn't you know? After all, you _did_ send _me_ to go talk with Megan."

"Megan? Is she here with you? What did she say?" Adam's face brightened for a moment but quickly melted to worry "What happened? Why are you so upset?"

"Well if you'd stop asking questions and shut up, maybe I'd be able to tell you!" I threw my arms up in the air, exasperated by his obliviousness to the situation.

Adam sighed and invited us in. I felt disgusted, Adam had shattered Megan's heart and mind completely when she saw them together at the fair- and I couldn't do anything to help her!

"So… how's Megan doing?" Adam said, sitting down in the chair across from the couch Jordan and I were sharing.

"Ever since you told Megan you were seeing someone, she's been sulking" I started, my glare intensifying "And then when we went to the fair and she saw you and your girlfriend-"I paused for a dramatic effect and to study the look on Adam's face; He looked stunned "She broke, Megan right at this moment is sitting in the corner of her room in the dark refusing food, water, sleep and anything that her body is desperately needing. I don't know what you're going to do, but you need to fix this. You caused it in the first place."

"…Megan's depleting herself?" Adam choked out, his head hung now I could see his golden-brown eyes trained on the floor, wide as saucers.

Jordan nodded beside me "Yep. And the moment I mention you to her, she kicked me out of her room, well, technically her house."

I opened my mouth to add to his comment, but stopped short when my ringtone came from my bag. When I grabbed my cellphone, I froze "It's Megan, should I answer?" I hissed.

They both nodded, so I hit the answer button and pressed the phone to my ear "Hello?"

"_Hi Sierra, where did you go with Jordan?_" Megan's voice came through the phone rounded with accusation, she must have guessed where I had gone.

"Um… Well…." I was about to answer when she interrupted me abruptly "_Sorry, I already know where you are, it was a rhetorical question. Put me on speaker._" I swallowed shakily as I put her on speaker.

"_Adam? Are you there?_" Her voice rung throughout the room and I noticed Chelsea standing in the doorframe, watching Adam's face with a frightening intensity.

"Y-yeah. Megan? How are you feeling?" Adam's voice shook, I was wondering why he even cared, I mean, if he had really liked her, he would've never asked Chelsea out.

"_Don't ever talk to me again. I don't care how you feel anymore. Get the fuck out of my life._" Megan's growled, at the end of the sentence I could've sworn I heard her voice crack a little, but I ignored it. "_Oh and Sierra? If you talk to Adam again, you're not welcome in my house._"

The line went dead and left all of us in silence. You literally could've heard a pin drop.

I stood up from my seat, placing my phone back in my bag. "Well… I should get going. Jordan? Can you drive me back or should I take a taxi?"

He shrugged, "Do what you want, I don't mind driving you back." I nodded and we both started walking to the front door, I turned to look at Adam "I'm sorry about her acting like that, but I still think she really needs you." His eyes were blank and emotionless as he looked up at me "Adam, she really liked you and you completely broke her heart. You need to be the one to fix it." All he did was nod and I followed Jordan out to the car.

~Megan's POV~

After I hung up the phone tears started streaming freely down my cheeks. "What have I done?!" I whispered as I crumpled to the ground. The sobbing was uncontrollable now, I had just ruined any chance of getting him back; why had I said that? That only made him hate me more!

I let out one more angered and distressed wail and I slowly faded away into a dreamless sleep.

**THERE! I DID IT! MOMMY CAN I HAVE DINNER NOW? CAN I? You probably could tell how different our writing is, well… yeah I'm awesome like that. :P**

**Thanks for not killing me for writing a chapter! I'm DeadTuber, and I'll see you someday over the rainbow!**

**BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: HEY GUYS! I have something to tell you….. School has really been stressing me out lately and I have tons and tons of work. NO I'M NOT TAKING A BREAK FROM THE STORY DON'T WORRY! But this means I will only have time to write on the weekends, and possibly during the week. So I'm going to start writing my chapters over the weekend and posting Monday. I'M SO SORRY BUT IT'S NOT LIKE I WAS POSTING TONS ALREADY SO THIS PROBABLY ISN'T A BIG CHANGE BUT WHATEVS SORRYYYYYYYYYY**

Megan's POV:

I lay in my dark, cold room, staring at the blank wall. The room represented my emotions; sad, lonely, and miserable. I didn't come out to eat or drink, only to use the bathroom. Sierra and Adam were worried about me, but I couldn't come out to face them… Not after what I had said. I wouldn't know what to say. I crawled out from under my desk and lay down on my bed. I stared up at my ceiling thinking about everything. Was Adam really worried about me? I doubt it, considering he got with that whore Chelsea. **(A.N: ONCE AGAIN THESE ARE NOT MY REAL THOUGHTS ABOUT CHELSEA I THINK SHE'S AWESOME I JUST NEEDED IT FOR STORY AFFECT) **Much to my own surprise, I started to cry, and I don't even know why. I ended up crying myself to sleep and dreaming about things that could've been with me and Adam.

Adam's POV:

Megan…. I wonder what she was doing right now. Can't she see she's upset everyone and that people care about her well-being?

"Adam! You're drifting off the highway!" Chelsea said. I was driving her to the mall where she was going to meet up with her friends. I was driving her because I had to pick up some more recording equipment, and there's a store in the mall that sells that kind of stuff.

"Honey, why are you so distracted today?" Chelsea asked me. "You've been like this all week!"

"It's nothing, baby," I said. "Don't worry about it." Chelsea looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"You know you can tell me anything. Just get it off your chest. I won't breathe a word. I promise," she said.

"It's fine," I replied. "It really is."

"Ok then," Chelsea sighed. "If you say so."

"I just hope Megan's ok," I muttered under my breath, hoping Chelsea wouldn't hear. But, to my horror, she did.

"Adam? Who's this Megan girl you keep talking about? ARE YOU DATING ANOTHER GIRL?"

"I'm not, I swear!" I yelled frantically, taking my eyes off of the road.

"YOU TALK ABOUT HER ALL THE TIME AND-" Chelsea didn't have time to say anymore, because there was a huge jolt and a loud crash. Chelsea was thrown out of the car and I drifted off into unconsciousness, the noise of sirens ringing in my ears.

*le timeskip*

I woke to a bunch of men standing over me. My vision was blurry and my head hurt. I could feel some liquid trickling down the side. I wondered where I was as I went in and out on consciousness. I heard the men talking. "And the girl?" one asked. "There's not much we can do for her," another said.

Not much they could do? Would Chelsea survive the crash? This was all my fault. "Chelsea," I murmured. I reached out, hoping to find her hand holding mine, but just emptiness. "Chel… Sea…" I need her here with me. Where was she? I tried one last attempt at calling her name, but my head grew heavy and I slipped back into the muffled darkness.

Megan's POV:

I heard laughter coming from the living room. Sierra was having Connor over again. They came in and asked if I wanted to join but I declined. I was happy in my room, all by myself. I then heard the phone ring, but I didn't bother to answer it. Sierra would get it. I heard Sierra yell and some running. She then burst into my door with a frantic look in her eyes.

"Megan," she said. "Adam's been in a car accident. They don't think he's going to make it through the night."

I bolted upright and hit my head on the wall. "WHAT?" I yelled. I was wondering if I should go see him or not.

"He's at the hospital right down the road if you want to see him," Sierra told me. "Do you want to see him?"

I walked out of my room and into my car and started it up. I can't believe it… Adam might not make it till morning? What had my world come to? Before I knew it, I was at the hospital. "Adam Fisher?" I asked the receptionist.

"He's in the ICU, room 274," she said to me.

The ICU? Oh, no, this can't be good. I walked over to the room and prepared myself for the worst. I imagined Adam hooked up to who knows what and I walked in. To my surprise, Adam was sitting upright on his computer, a cast on his arm.

"Adam?" I said, hoping he would say something to me.

"OH HEYYYYY GIRLY!" he yelled to me. This wasn't like him at all. What was wrong? "I SEE YOU HAVE COME TO MY PRESENCE!" Just then the doctor came in.

"Umm, excuse me?" I asked. "Do you know why he's acting…"

"Acting crazy?" the doctor said. "Yes, he has a mild concussion, but it should go away in about a week. Plus, we gave him a lot of painkillers for his arm, and that can alter your personality a little."

"Ok, thank you!" I said, and the doctor walked out. "So… Adam… Whatcha doing?"

"OH I'M JUST TRYING TO LOG ONTO TWITTER, BUT MY USERNAME ISN'T WORKING!" he said.

I walked over and looked at his username. It was happyhappypinksparklepandaluv. I facepalmed. "Maybe you shouldn't go onto twitter right now…" I said, and closed his laptop.

*le timeskip cause I'm lazy and I didn't know what else to write*

When I got home Connor was gone and Sierra was watching her favorite movie, 1D: This is Us. I must've walked in during the last 5 minutes because Sierra was fangirling and sobbing all over the sofa. She spotted me and paused the movie.

"Oh… I was just… Never mind. How did your visit with Adam go?" she said, wiping the tears off her face. It was a pretty hysterical sight, there were tear streaks down her face, but her mascara was perfect. I guess she had the sense to put on waterproof before she watched the movie… I could see why now.

"Well, let's just say that Adam is… Crazy," I replied.

"Really?" she asked. "What form of crazy?"

"On painkillers and has a concussion crazy," I said. "So basically me crazy."

Sierra smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're back to your old self. Mimi was whining all night long. She misses you!"

Mimi. I had totally forgotten about her. I raced around the house, calling her name. When I found her she was sulking on her doggy bed.

"MIMI! I'M BACK FROM MY STATE OF DEPRESSION!" I yelled, and swung her around. "Now we can be together forever..." I then heard Sierra calling me from downstairs. I ran down. "What is it?" I asked.

"Well," Sierra said with a smirk. "Connor told me to tell you that he's going to get started on those half Asian babies you wanted with me."

I did a total fangirl and fell on the floor foaming. Yep, that visit to Adam did do me some good, but what about Chelsea? Was she in the crash? But more importantly, did Adam still love her?

**A.N: Hey guys, I'm still really sorry about the whole updating thing, but I may have time to work on it during the week as well. I don't know, some days are more cluttered than others. THANKS DOODZ!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N: Hey guys! I just got a twitter account! Yay? It's called GimmeCheeseOrIDie… Either that or GimmeCheeseCow… One of those, I forget. **** So the next chappie! And for those of you wondering why at the end of the last chapter I put that weird, creepy innuendo thing? You'll seeeeeee! KAY SEE YA!**

Sierra's POV:

It was Christmas Eve day, and Megan thought it would be a good idea to invite loads of people from school to a Christmas party at our house. She was surprisingly calm today. I somehow knew that wouldn't last once Connor came over.

"So I have Zack, Chloe, Tyler, Amanda, and a bunch of others in our classes," Megan said. "Who else should I invite?"

"Well, Connor's gotta be there," I said. "How could you forget?"

"Oh yeah," she said. "And speaking of boyfriends, I'm inviting Jordan too! Not Chelsea though." Her face turned grim.

"Jordan? Are you sure? I don't want him and Connor ruining the party or something. Also, it'll be really awkward," I said.

"It'll be fine," Megan said. "I'll say I was the one who invited him."

I then started rambling on about all the things that could go wrong. "But then he'll think I don't like him at all but I do like him but just as a friend but if I invite him then he might get and wrong idea and-," I had to stop to breathe.

"Trust me," Megan said. "If they get into a fight I'll make sure it's after the party and everyone's gone." She continued to add more names to the list and for the rest of the day I was worried about how the party would turn out.

*le timeskip*

We had just finished getting all our chips and stuff for the party and we were headed over to the hospital. We got a call from the doctor saying that Adam was ok to go home, he just needed some time for his head and arm to heal and a little bit of watching over. He was still a little crazy. Actually, correct that; he was _a lot_ crazy.

"MEGAN!" Adam screamed at us as soon as we walked in the door. "I'VE MISSED YOU, MOMMY!"

"Umm, Adam?" she said. "I'm not your mom, you know."

"Oh yeah…" Adam seemed to realize what he had just said. "You don't look anything like my mom. My mom is old."

"Adam!" I pretend scolded. "Don't say things like that about your mom! I'm sure she's a nice lady."

Adam just shrugged and got out of his bed. He ran over to Megan and started hugging her to death.

"Adam, what are you doing?" Megan shrieked.

Adam burst out into tears. "M-my t-t-twitter account," he sniffed. "ITS GONE! My happyhappysparkles…."

This was going to be a long recovery.

At that moment the doctor came in. "Excuse me, but do any of you happen to know a Chelsea Colon?"

Megan got stiff beside me. "Yes…" she said. "What about her?"

"Well, apparently she was in the car with Adam when the accident occurred and she's in the ICU right now. She'll make a complete recovery soon, but we just want to keep her on observation."

"Oh… Yay…" Megan said unenthusiastically.

We managed to get Adam in the car, but he thought it was a death machine and someone was trying to eat him. He started yelling and screaming that he didn't want to die, and a bunch of people stared at us. I made sure to buckle Adam up in his seatbelt. Tightly. Apparently, he didn't have much use of his motor skills either, because he was waving his hands around in the air and said, "WHAT KIND OF DEVICE IS THIS?" I was tempted to duct tape his mouth shut, but I resisted and started rocking back and forth in my seat.

*le timeskip AGAIN I KNOW I JUST… NOTHING INTERESTING HAPPENS*

It was almost time for the party, and everything was in place. I had invited Connor to come and help, I really didn't have time to deal with Adam and the preparations at the same time. I heard the doorbell ring and I got up to answer, but Adam got there first.

"OH HEY MY PANDA!" he said. He kissed Connor on both his cheeks, French style.

"Umm… Hey?" Connor said, wiping his face off with his sleeve.

"Adam was in a car accident and has a slight concussion and a broken arm… He's also on painkillers…. That's why he's… Like this," I said.

Megan walked over to see who it was. A devious smile appeared on her face. "So I hear you want to get those half Asian babies started," she said.

"What? I never—" I nudged Connor in the side.

"I had to say that to help her get back to her original self. Help me out and play along?" I explained.

"Sure," he said. Megan was too busy laughing to notice what I had said.

Adam then came over and gave us all kisses on our cheeks. I wiped mine off with loads of disinfectant, but Megan just stood there feeling her face with her hands. "What?" she said defensively. "He won't remember anything anyways!"

"GUYS GUYS GUYS!" Adam yelled. "I MADE CARDS FOR THE PARTY!" he shoved them in everyone's hands. I looked at the card. It said '_Hapy Valtines Dayy – From Adamm'_ surrounded by poorly drawn sticks of budder and little hearts. I facepalmed so hard, I think I still have a mark on my head.

"Very nice Adam," I said. "Good boy." I patted him on the shoulder since I couldn't on his head and he ran off singing _'Baby' _by Justin Bieber.

"Umm. All right then," Connor said. "Where should I start helping?"

I pointed over to the kitchen. "There's some bags of chips and dip in there if you want to pour them out for me."

"Ok!" Connor said.

"Thanks," I said, giving him a little peck on the lips. I heard Megan trying to hold in her fangirl feelings. "Just let it all out, girl," I said. "Let it all out…"

About an hour later, there was another knock on the door. Megan got to it first and opened it. I then realized what she did. Megan had invited Jordan to come over early as well.

"Oh. Hi, Jordan," I said awkwardly, scratching the back of my head. Connor came over to see who it was and froze.

"Uhh…" Connor stuttered. "Hi?"

"This must be a bad time. I'm leaving," Jordan said coldly.

"No!" I said. "Don't leave, Jordan!" I then turned to face both of them at once. "Now, can I just have one moment where I can have all the people I care about in one room without them clawing each other's faces off? That's all I want! Just one night. Can you guys do that?" They looked at each other and nodded. "Good," I said. "Now you guys finish setting up and please try to talk about something you guys both like."

I then turned my attention over to Megan. "Megan? Why did you invite Jordan over here?" I tried staying calm, but I could tell I would break any second.

"Well," she began. "I figured since they don't really like each other, but they like loads of the same stuff, I thought I would give them a little… Male bonding time… After all, we don't want them hurting each other too bad when they fight for your virginity."

At the most perfect moment, Adam skipped through the room and stopped by Megan's side. "Megan?" he asked. "What's virginity?"

"I'll tell you when you get older," she said.

About an hour later, guests started to arrive. Everyone we knew was there. Adam ran up to every single one and kissed them on the cheek. He made sure they didn't go to the party without a card, too. Most of them knew who Adam was and saw the bandage on his head, so they didn't question his behavior. I finally poured myself something to drink, sat down on the couch, and for the first time in months, I relaxed. Maybe having Jordan and Connor over at the same time wasn't such a bad idea after all. Or so, that's what I thought.

**A.N: YAYYYY I DIDS IT ON TIMES! At least, it's still Monday when I posted this so…. YOU CAN'T HOLD ANYTHING AGAINST MEEE! *runs away and puts on lipstick* Man, I look horrible in this stuff.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N: So…. Over 1600 views and over 50 reviews! That's like seriously so awesome! Thanks everyone for reviewing and supporting me and…. Just…. I can't…. THANKS!**

Sierra's POV:

So far the party was going great. Adam was kept busy with a set of Seth's old Legos Megan randomly found, Jordan and Connor kept their distance socializing with other people, I was sitting with some of my classmates, and Megan wasn't screaming some weird innuendo about two boyfriends fighting for _someone's_ (aka my) virginity. I was wearing an elegant dark purple dress and Megan was wearing a short, but not too short cocktail dress. I actually hadn't seen Jordan or Connor in a while, so I was hoping they were actually talking about something in a civilized manner. I decided to go out into the backyard to get some fresh air. When I walked out the door I saw something that I hoped was my imagination. Connor was laying face down on the ground, getting kicked by someone… That someone was Jordan.

"JORDAN!" I screamed, running down the deck. "STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING RIGHT NOW! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM? LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" At this point Megan was outside and she looked mad. You don't want to mess with Megan when she's mad.

"Megan, you talk to Jordan, and I'll take Connor to my room," I said, my eyes shooting daggers at Jordan. He didn't even seem guilty at what he had done! I couldn't believe it. I never in a million years Jordan would beat up someone. Ever. My room was right next to the back door, so I helped Connor up and lay him down on my bed without anyone noticing.

He was pretty beat up. His face was bloody and bruised. He was groaning, almost unconscious, and I hoped he didn't have any broken bones. His shirt was soaked with blood, so I took it off and I gasped at what I saw. It was purple and gushing blood. I quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack, a bowl of water, some washcloths, and a roll of bandages. I put the ice pack on his cheek where it was bruised and started to clean his wound on his side with the washcloths. Luckily it wasn't that big, so I just put a bandage on it.

"Oh Connor… I'm so sorry this happened. I never should've had this party… It's all my fault… All my fault…" He tried to move his arm, but failed. "Connor?" I asked.

"It's not… Your fault…" he said groggily.

"Don't talk," I said. "Just go to sleep. I'll be right here in the morning. Does anything else hurt?" He shook his head. "Ok," I said. "The party's almost over, so I have to get everyone out and go talk to Megan."

He nodded and closed his eyes. I closed the door softly behind him and announced the party was ending. It was midnight, so I guess this was a good time. The doctor said we couldn't get Adam worked up too much anyways. I said goodbye to everyone and ran to the backyard, where Jordan was practically hiding from Megan while she yelled at him.

I grabbed her shoulder. "I think that's enough, Megan," I said. Jordan shot me a look of gratitude. "For now," I added. "You can yell at him later if you want." Megan nodded, her face red with anger.

"Fine," she said. "I have to put Adam to bed anyways. Seriously, when is he going to recover?"

She left and I turned to Jordan. "Jordan," I growled through clenched teeth. "What the fuck was that out there?!" You could've killed him!"

"Well I guess I just got angry…" he trailed off. At this point I felt like I was about to explode with fury.

"JUST GOT ANGRY?" I screeched. "INSTEAD OF TALKING TO ME ABOUT THIS, YOU DECIDE THE ONLY WAY TO FIX THE PROBLEM WAS TO PICK A FIGHT WITH HIM?"

"Yeah," he said. "He didn't even punch me, said he didn't want to fight."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU RIGHT NOW!" I said. "Listen, Jordan you are a nice guy, I know that. Don't become some mean, jealous person over me. We can talk about this later, but for now you need to go home. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," he said. I pointed to the gate that led to the front of the house. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

He turned, and just somewhat like our first date, he turned back around and kissed me. "By the way, you look amazing in that dress." He then shut the gate and left, leaving me in a state of confusion and shock.

I ran inside. "Megan?" I yelled. She came running over right away.

"What happened?" she asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Well," I began. "I told Jordan to get out and… Remember that time on our first date where you met Adam? Well just like that, he turned around and… he kissed me and said I looked good in my dress."

Megan stood there dumbfounded. "I just need you to answer this one question. Do you like Connor or Jordan better?"

"I-I don't know," I stuttered. "I can't pick… I know I should be saying Connor, but Jordan means a lot to me too…"

"Hmm…" she thought. "Well, I think you should just give it some time, it'll become clear in the future."

"Thanks, Megan," I said. "Do you want me to help you clean up?" I then got a good look at the house. It was trashed; there were plastic cups everywhere and food in the most random places.

"No," she said. "You just get some rest, it's been a long day."

"Thanks," I said, grateful for the rest. It had been a long day. Wayyy too much emotional drama for me to handle right now. I walked into my room and was about to change, but then I remembered Connor was in the room with me.

"Connor," I whispered. "Connor…" Good, he was asleep. Then I could at least change in peace. As I was changing into my pajamas, I never took my eyes off the bed. "Please don't wake up, please don't wake up!" I hoped. He didn't so I crawled under the covers next to him and fell asleep. I was too tired to care what pictures Megan would take when she came in, all I wanted was to sleep.

*le timeskip to morning*

I woke up in the morning to the sound of a phone camera going off. I rolled my eyes.

"Megannnn," I mumbled. "It's too early for pictures."

"Whoops," she replied. "I wasn't supposed to wake you… Now everyone on Facebook will think it's fake! Well, at least I have 10 good ones."

"10? How many did you take?" I asked, a bit creeped out.

"Hmm… Judging by the camera roll, 20, maybe 30 at least," she said.

"Ugh. Whatever, I need some food." I rolled out of bed, trying not to disturb Connor and made myself a bowl of cereal. I felt awful, like when you have that terrible morning breath and your hair is all messed up but you're just too lazy to fix it. I really didn't feel like doing any of these things, so I just brushed my teeth really quickly and attempted fixing my hair with a pencil. It didn't turn out that well.

"Wow, I love your hair!" Megan said when she came in. "By the way, Connor's up, you should go and check on him."

I ran to my room and Megan was right, Connor was awake. Awake looking at all the pictures Megan had took of us sleeping.

"How many did she take?" I asked.

He looked up. "I dunno… A lot…" he said. "What is up with our hair in this picture?" he asked. "It's not my usual little quiff thing! Quick, get me some hair gel and a mirror, it's an emergency!" He struggled to get up, but I pushed him back down.

"Oh no you don't," I said. "I'm getting the hair gel. Do we even have hair gel? Let me check." Sure enough, we had hair gel. I didn't even know where this was from! It was probably like 3 years old, but I didn't care.

"Here you go!" I said. "Hair gel fresh from the… Wherever they make it. Now what do you want for breakfast? You can't get up to make it yourself, you'll reopen that wound probably."

"What wou-… Oh yeah…" he said, a scowl forming on his face. "I'll just have some waffles from the toaster or something."

"Ok," I said, kissing him on the mouth. When I kissed them, I felt the same spark… I truly didn't know which one to pick. Half of me said Connor because he's my boyfriend and he cares about me, but the other half said the same for Jordan… All this would've been easier if I hadn't seen Jordan that day. I wasn't sure whether I was glad meeting him, or if I wished it had never happened. I guess my heart would figure it out in time like Megan said. Let's just hope no one does anything stupid to mess that up.

**A.N: Ok, I feel like this chapter was really boring…. I'm in a bored mood today…. I don't know why but anyways see ya next week!**


End file.
